


Memento Mori

by otptrash



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Luhan is a sweet and sexy vampire, M/M, jongin's basically a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otptrash/pseuds/otptrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter!AU Kai finds himself inexplicably lured towards the new kid at Hogwarts. Never mind the kid’s a dude and Kai’s straight. Did he mention that the kid’s a vampire too? Because Kai’s freaking out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for the sake of this story. everyone in exo is going to be in the same grade level. why? because: 1. age doesn’t matter and 2. im too tired to write out hyung and oppa and donsaeng and all of the other korean honorifics (it sounds weird in a HP!AU too). on a sidenote, read my story! thanks :3

Kai felt the girl against him tremble underneath his touch, just as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and felt her moan into his.

They continued making out for a while, exchanging spit and moaning like the horny teenagers they were, hidden in the shadowed corner of one of the various broom closets near the Ravenclaw Tower. He reached up with his right hand and brushed aside her red and gold scarf, pushing past the layers of cloth she had on her. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned her shirt and she giggled into his mouth. Kai hated it when girls did that, but he went on ahead anyway and cupped her breast in his hand, feeling his cock grow between his legs.

He enjoyed this; having girls pliant underneath his caresses and quivering with his sweet words; enjoying the time he has with them before he takes off for another conquest. His best friend Sehun has called him a man-slut many times before. Kai doesn’t exactly like the title, doesn’t like the connotation since it’s just sex, but he doesn’t deny it either. And that’s just what it is. Pure, fun sex. There could be nothing better.

Pressing his body into hers, having backed Eunmi against the cold, brick wall, he relished in the feeling of her soft body. But a pressing feeling at the back of his neck had him gasping for breath, parting his lips from Eunmi’s already red, swollen ones. The hairs at his nape stood at the ends and a strange chill traveled up his spine. He felt like he was being watched and he didn’t like it.

“Why’d you break it off,” she breathed into his ear, trying to sound seductive, mouthing at his neck after.

He grunted and his hips bucked. Miyun, the Hufflepuff girl he was with three weeks ago, was right when she said he had a thing when people touched his neck. “Don’t you feel weird, like someone’s watching us?” He ran his fingers up her back.

She looks into his eyes and smirks, her hand trailing down to his trousers. “Probably just someone who’s just jealous that it’s me here between you and the wall, touching you like this.” She gave his cock a slight tug.

He kissed her hard. Kai loved it especially when someone stroked his ego and forgot about the feelings in his gut when Eunmi went down on her knees and swallowed him down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Kai, have you seen the new kid?” Chanyeol whispered next to his ear. He barely caught what Channie said; his eyelids failing to keep open and his head that much closer to hitting the desk. It was so hard to pay attention during history sometimes.

Kai felt someone jab a bony finger into his stomach and he cried out. “Fuck,” he whimpered.

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” he heard Sehun say on his right. He could practically hear the eye roll in his voice. “And could you at least pay attention to Binns once in a while. It doesn’t actually hurt to listen to him.”

Chanyeol perked up leaning across towards Sehun. “Actually it does. I read this article once in the Daily Prophet talking about how this wizard had to have his ear drums repaired in St. Mungo’s when he encountered a banshee somewhere in Russia.”

Kai laid his head down on the desk, resigned. He never bothered paying attention in Binns’ class. And although he hates sounding like a prick with an over-inflated ego, (Sehun says he’s in denial about that) it’s easy for him to pass classes without ever studying. He only has to glance over notes he procured from his classmates and he remembers it the next day. Though, essays do take up more time than just glancing at textbooks and scroll paper.

Sehun sighed, “Chanyeol. Need I remind you, Mr. Binns is not actually a banshee no matter how translucent he is. He’s a ghost who just happens to teach us history.”

“Could you guys stop talking? I’m trying to sleep here,” Kai muttered, gathering the history book on his desk and snuggling his head against it.

He felt someone’s elbow jam into his ribs. “Will you guys stop with that? I feel so abused. Oww. That hurt you know.”

Sehun scoffed. “Please, it’s not like it actually hurts.” Kai totally knows that he’s enjoying this inside. Sehun’s probably maniacally laughing in his head.

“I’ve got bruises to prove it.” He moaned dramatically. “I hate all of you.”

Channie laughed beside him, albeit quieter than the racket he usually causes in the dorms. His friends were sadists.

“You might as well stay up now and copy down some notes. I’m not letting you borrow mine again,” Sehun replied back.

“Fuck you then. I’ll just use Eunmi’s. She offered to study together you know. For Snape’s exam tomorrow,” Kai waggled his eyebrows. Sehun blanched.

“We don’t need to hear of your future exploits, _Jongin_.” Kai flicks Sehun’s quill off the table and his friend glares at him. Serves him right. It’s weird for people to call him by his real name. _Kai_ sounded… cooler.

“I thought you dumped her?” Chanyeol asked, looking at Eunmi who was busy jotting down the crap that came out of Binn’s mouth.

“There was never any ‘dumping’ as you put it, Chanyeol. Kai doesn’t date. It would be over his own dead body if he does.”

Kai plants a wet kiss on Sehun’s cheek, smiling cheekily as Sehun sneered at him and wiped the saliva off his face. “This is why we’re best friends. You know me so well.”

“Do you think you could set me up with her?” Chanyeol butted in. He was still staring at Eunmi with an almost glazed look in his eyes.

“Sure. I’ll say something to her after today’s ‘study date’,” Kai said, opening his book.

“Ugh, you guys are such dogs. I don’t know why I hang out with you.”

Now more awake than he’d ever thought to be in Binns’ class, Kai backtracked to something Chanyeol said earlier. Something about a kid.

He poked Channie in his stomach just a tad bit harder than Chanyeol did to him. He was feeling vengeful and he couldn’t help the smile on his face when his friend flinched.

“Oww, that actually fucking hurt.” Sehun shushed them both. The brat.

Kai laughed, “Yeah, no shit. Anyway, what was the crap about a new kid? Is it a girl? Is she hot?”

“Wait, give me a second. I think you punctured my liver or something.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Kai said, poking Chanyeol once more just for the fun of it. He never said he was also sadistic. There’s actually a reason why the three of them stick together. Chanyeol cried out, loud.

He heard Sehun mutter under his breath, “That’s rich coming from you.”

“Mr. Park, is something the matter?” Mr. Binns floated over to them. Bypassing the aisle that separated the two rows of desks and instead passing through the desks and students seated behind them. Kai cringed. Six years and he still wasn’t used to seeing Binns’ freaky way of, well… floating. Most ghosts usually avoid passing live beings. Binns on the other hand…

He stopped in front of their desk, a Gryffindor inside his body. He saw the kid try to scoot over. Kai pitied him.

“No, I’m alright,” Chanyeol faked a smile and picked up his quill, covering his blank scroll with his arm. Kai was glad he had his book open.

Binns narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Kai. “And you Mr. Kim, have you been following the lesson?”

Kai smiled at him, placing his book out on display. “Yes sir.”

“Yes, Mr. Kim. That would explain why you’re reading about the,” Mr. Binns peered over his textbook, “mating rituals of goblins in relation to the full moon. More specifically about how the goblins’ male genitalia grow in relation to the brightness of the moon.”

Kai nodded, “Ye- Wait what?” _Mating rituals? What’s that doing in Hogwarts: A History?_ He saw Sehun face palm, muttering about idiotic friends and goblins.

Binns cleared his throat. “Mr. Kim, we are currently discussing about the political relations of centaurs and mermaids. The next time you try and pretend that you’re paying attention in class, at least try to cover your empty scroll here like Mr. Park did with his.” Binns pointedly glanced at Chanyeol.

His friend sputtered and Kai grimaced. So much for that.

“Now, I suggest you two turn to page 1021 and begin reading to the class, alternating with each paragraph. Mr. Park, you start us off.”

Kai groaned and slammed his head into the desk. He should’ve just slept.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kai glanced up from the Ravenclaw table, munching through his cherry pie. The whole room seemed to quiet down to whispers, which were more commonly served when Headmistress Mcgonagall had something to announce to the students. So he went to look at his right, watching for some stranger taking a seat next to one of the professors, but he found no one new. This time around, he realized, everyone’s eyes were trained on the kid walking up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, pausing at the end near the professors’ table. All Kai could see were his robe-cloaked back and the blond-ish hair that stopped past his ears. The kid bowed at Mcgonagall and the headmistress nodded back at him, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Kai briefly wondered which of the four houses he belonged to, his bet riding on either Hufflepuff and Gryffindor what with the kid’s waif-ish figure, only to see the kid veer unto his left, sitting at the end of the Slytherin table across to Sehun. Kai saw all the snakes (Sehun would kill him if he ever said that in front of him) greet the kid, offering cold smiles and vaguely condescending looks towards his way. It seemed that it was only Sehun making an effort to hold a conversation with the new addition to the House of Snakes.

Kai furrowed his eyebrows. Sehun told him during his third year at Hogwarts about how it was so hard to form ties with the rest of his housemates without fearing for his life or for some betrayal to happen any time. Kai then had been so insecure of befriending a Slytherin, even after almost three years of acquaintance, confused as to why Sehun stuck to him and Chanyeol instead of roaming around the halls with his fellow Slytherins.

“Why do you hang out so much with us,” Kai had blurted out one day after Sehun sat next to him in Third-Year Potions instead of the other Slytherins.

Sehun had merely rolled his eyes, “Did it ever occur to you that I actually enjoy being in yours and Chanyeol’s company?”

“Oh.” He didn’t doubt Sehun’s motives for friendship after that.

But he could see how Sehun disdained the company of those in his house, avoiding interacting with them as much as possible without being outright rude– not that Sehun couldn’t act like the very epitome of a Slytherin, he was ruthless when taking someone down a notch when that person’s insipidity was too much for anyone to handle, and far too comfortable when manipulating others into his bidding and watching everything fall to his plans; rather, Sehun just preferred the security of his and Chanyeol’s loyalty and friendship. Which was why it confused Kai greatly when he saw Sehun direct a friendly smile at the new kid. Heck, he’s never even see Sehun smile as nicely as he is now ever in those six years he’s known him. A smirk was more likely to be found on that face. It’s a bit unnerving, if Kai was to be honest to himself.

He craned his head to side to see if he can catch a glimpse, but at the angle he’s at, he knew he was too far to see what the new kid looked like, though the curiosity was killing him. (Ravenclaw, duh)

 _Maybe the kid was good-looking and Sehun was trying to soften him up_ , he thought, which was weird since he never knew Sehun to bat for the other team, muggle-metaphorically speaking (And not that Kai is disgusted. To each to his or her own, right? Same love, free love and all that shit). He sighed. He’ll just have to bother Sehun after dinner was over, and maybe try to catch a glimpse of the kid’s face.

Just as he was about to go back to his pie, he caught Eunmi smiling at him. Kai felt his dick twitch in interest, forgetting all about Sehun and the other Slytherin. He winked at her, mouthing ‘later’ and she giggled again.

 _Man, girls and their giggles_ , he thought as he took another bite of his pie. _On the other hand, this pie is really good._

* * *

 

 

Kai caught up with Sehun on his way to the library, right after a nice little tête-à-tête with Eunmi. Though with a little more touching and coping feels of each other’s body.

Just as Eunmi left his dorm in the tower, hastily wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around her, panicking about not having finished an essay for Muggle Studies (it was about telephones, for Merlin’s sake), Kai realized that he’d misplaced his advanced potions book. He tried prying one off the book from other Ravenclaws in his dorm, including Xiumin- super nice and super amazing Xiumin- but no one was willing to give their leather-clad book. It was after he made a mess of his dorm room and the next one to his that it occured to him that all of the Ravenclaws were taking the exam tomorrow and the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs the day after. He rushed towards the dungeons and into the Slytherin dormitory to beg Sehun for the potions book, only to be caught by Baekhyun who yelled at him as to why Kai knew the password when he was a Ravenclaw. It was five minutes later that he learned Sehun was in the library when Kris finally looked up from some essay he was working on to non-chalantly mention that Sehun was out to get a book, and “could [they] please quiet down [he] needed to focus on his work,” quoted verbatim, while Baekhyun had been in the middle to trying to simultaneously scratch and hex Kai.

He thanks Kris and barely escapes the dorm with his skin still on his body just when Baekhyun was in the middle of chanting what sounded like some complex latin incantation. Kai was pretty he caught something about ‘flaying skin’ and making it hurt like a burn from a Firestorm. He shivered. Kai knew kissing Baekhyun’s girlfriend that one time during the Yule ball was going to backfire on him bad, considering that said girlfriend was also Chanyeol’s sister, which made it double-bad (Chanyeol had cornered him after and demanded he pay for stealing his sister’s virtue); what he didn’t expect was for Baekhyun to hunt him down and spend the rest of his life at Hogwarts making Kai’s life miserable whenever they were in the same room.

Kai drags himself to the library, shaking his legs every know and then and soothing his trousers after that one Jelly-Legs jinx caught him unawares. Besides, he was too tired and too out of breath to even attempt a run. And he didn’t really feel the need for Filch catching him running up and down Hogwarts. Although it was two hourse ‘til curfew and he had the added perk of being a Ravenclaw prefect alongside Kyungsoo, Filch had the habit of roaming the halls and catching students off guard.

He stopped at the top of the staircase just as it was moving to connect to the hallway heading towards the library. Kai massaged his leg, cursing Baekhyun all the while. The numbing feeling was slowly fading away, giving away to a more ‘pins and needles’ feel; he didn’t know which one was worse. Had he carried his wand with him, a counter spell would’ve already taken care of the problem.

Walking forward again, with a weird limp due to the pain in his legs, Kai frowned when that creepy feeling of someone watching him came back again. It was a gut-feeling more than something he’s really seeing, but even knowing that, he can’t help but look around and search for someone or something following him. After a few minutes of basically being the end of his wits and just a tiny bit scared that something might attack him and he’ll actually end up dying here with his proverbial psychic guts spilling out of his stomach (it’s Hogwarts, anything can happen), and that one time he thought he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye and screamed at it, though it turned out to be a first-year Hufflepuff who ended up running away and screaming even louder, he told himself to stop being a coward, _which_ might have worked had he been a Gryffindor and seeing that he’s not exactly _that_ … Anyway, maybe it was Filch’s cat. It never liked him. Scratched him once too when he cooed at it second year and ended up in the hospital wing with claw marks down his forearms and Pomfrey treating him like a baby. Still, the feeling prodded at him. He just knew that someone had to be watching him.

Too caught up on his thoughts, Kai felt himself suddenly collide with something (someone?) and his already weak legs collapsed underneath him. Grasping for anything to keep him from falling on his eyes, he shot his arms out and grabbed whatever hit him, but his descent was inevitable and he fell on his butt. Hard. There was definitely going to be bruising there tomorrow.

“Fuckkkkkk,” he hissed, rubbing his ass before he felt something move against his chest, only to look up and see so-beautiful-i-might-just-ravish-you-even-though-you-bruised-my-butt person whose brown eyes with just a little bit of black around the edges were peering down at him. And fuck, butt-bruiser smelt good, like ridiculously good.

He didn’t know how long they spent staring at each other, but Kai snapped out of it once he heard someone clear his throat and looked up to see Sehun standing there, with an amused expression on his usually blank face.

Kai opened his mouth to say something smart at Sehun, to which Sehun raised an eyebrow at, but realized that there was nothing to say, so he held his arm up, hoping for Sehun get the telepathic messages he was sending to his best friend to help him up. Kai eyed Sehun motioning forward, extending his own arm out, but instead of grasping his hand, Sehun’s hand grasped at butt-bruiser’s forearm and pulled.

Kai rolled over and pushed himself unto his feet with the help of the wall once butt-bruiser was off of him. He brushed invisible dust from his robes. “Gee thanks. I’m so glad to have my best friend help me out in my times of need.”

Sehun smirked at him, “I’m glad to be of service.”

An almost inaudible laugh made Kai turn to his left, where butt bruiser was and his eyes widened, cheeks blushing an angry red.

Although butt-bruiser had the face to almost pass off as female, what with the big doe eyes and jaw that came to end at a V and a figure that was way to lean and masculine, there was no mistaking the fact that the person Kai had originally taken for a girl was indeed a guy. Realizing this, and the fact that he was ready to hump the daylights of butt-bruiser just a second ago, Kai’s mind flew into a panic and blushed even further.

Sehun, the perceptive ass that he his, smirked even bigger. “Kai, may I introduce you to my cousin Luhan? He just moved here from China.” Kai shifted uncomfortably, _So this was the new kid_. He found it hard to stop staring at Luhan. Sehun turned to his cousin, “Luhan, usually I don’t make it a habit to let family meet trolls their first day at Hogwarts, but seeing as Kai is already here, well.” Sehun’s eyes literally twinkled.

Kai stood frozen in spot, still blushing hard, seeming to forget social customs of greeting other people. He didn’t even react to Sehun’s teasing, too busy with the flurry of thoughts of “coming out the big gay closet” and “I’m not gay!”, only to remember to stick his hand out after an awkward silence had stretched enough that it became uncomfortable, and retracting it back again when he saw Luhan make a move to shake it.

“Umm, I need to go gay- I mean, get something from the library. Sorry, gotta go!” Kai shuffled pass them and took off.

“Is he always that red?” he heard Luhan ask Sehun as the they started walking again. Kai groaned. Was he that obvious?

“Yeah, it gets worse during winter. The troll genes get really agitated then and he even breaks into boils.”

“Ahhh,” he heard Luhan say, “Does he also have an aversion to handshaking?”

To which Sehun laughed at (more like cackling, to be honest) and Kai wished the ground would swallow him up now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also, I'm amendable to writing more pairings just because. If there's anything off, please point it out to me. Sorry for the grammar. I haven't slept for a loooonnnng time. Plus, an LOL at the het warning. Some people just don't like it, srz, ik. And OC!Kai, I think. i was reading kirk/spock fics before this. forgive me.


End file.
